


He would wear His Crown

by rdmlily



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.0 spoilers, 5.3 spoilers? a little, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star Spoilers, Solus vos Galvus|Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, past relationship Elidibus/Amaurotine!Warrior of Light, relationships arent super major so i will put them here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdmlily/pseuds/rdmlily
Summary: "Wouldn't you wish to see home again? Welcome it into your aching heart? Then rest His crown atop your head, take the reigns, guide them as He guided you."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Cruelly Fate Clings

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry at 12am for this and now I can't stop

Fate was oft cruel and unkind. Just to some yet unequivocally tortuous to some few others. It was wont to bring together long lost joy, only to fill it with hollow sorrows.

That was what he felt, as he stepped forward what he solemn knew would be just one last time. Yellow and orange eyes gleaming with tears that barely willed to fall, muscles and bones screamed with ache and tire. Broken sobs of pain, both physical and emotional ripped from his lips, even as they upturned in a somber smile. The group of companions behind him felt no compulsion to step forward. Not even they could find fault in this.

The dark robed figure standing before him kept his head hung, the Miqo'te warrior finding his way to him was unbearable to watch. Long had he knew... Of course he had, that this soul had meant so much to him. Though he tainted and soiled and sought to crush it, snuff it out, a warrior full of heart, full of love, could never be broken it seemed. Not even after millenia had passed, that love never wavered. Thus, he couldn't watch him come any closer. Only the clang of metal stirred his attention, head tipping up just in time to find a warm embrace.

Tears quickly stained the aetherial fabrics of the Ascians' robes, a gentle vice took to his chest, his shoulders, for balance. Surely careful of the newly form rift of light in his midsection no doubt. From just beyond the cowl of his hood he could see him, the green haired Miqo'te that had been such trouble. So much trouble...

Yet, the glowing hue in his soul only brought him closer to the truth. For all that trouble, it glowed brighter than it ever had, and it unspeakingly screamed in woe. It ripped another hole in him, right in his heart.

"Hades..?"

A jolt, his molten eyes refocused on the hazy orbs looking up at him, and a small smile found it's way to his lips. "You always were such trouble, you know?"

Heterochrome eyes blinked, wide pupils contracting a bit in thought before a similar smile graced the Miqo'te. A small choking laugh bubbled past his lips. "I guess.. it's a little late for an apology then?"

The genuine gleam that hinted through his eyes made this whole situation seem less dire, save the rift in his gut. "You can make it up to me?"

A curious tilt of the head, a darkening of skin under a sea of starry freckles, hands moving from their gentle but desperate hold on the Ascian only to slide up and into the hood of his robes to knock it back. If he hadn't known better, the grown man seemed more a blushing maid than the lingering soul of an Ancient.

But he'd have it no other way.

Hades let his forehead rest on Feloria's. He could feel himself fading, what little presence he had left here seemed trivial, yet it was bound to the man latching onto him like an anchor. Oh, if only it were so simple to be able to stay... Lips brushed gently, a silent laugh teased to voice out as the shorter seemed to worry, before they melded together. Slowly, amid all the wrought fear and destruction, softly slotting into a perfect form. Gentle, even as the cruel hands of fate ripped them away so violently once more.

A few moments was all he could allow, Hades leaving the soft embrace of the kiss to only be greeted by a fading image of his dearest. Light gave the Miqo'te a soft glow, ethereal, yet so full of sorrow.

"I'll.. I'll miss you, even more now..." The words choked from his throat like trying to escape through razors. Feloria felt his arms giving way as the light brought a gentle glow to Hades' features. After all that time, having finally remembered, finally pieced together at least the memories of the few figures he could possibly recall, he would only get to see him taken again.

A clawed glove took care to brush strands of disheveled hair away from the Miqo'te's eyes, the other resting over the grisly wound that was taking him away once more. "I will forever miss you too, but just remember us... All of us. Remember that we once lived, and you'll never truly be alone."

The fervent nod he received in silent response was enough, eyes locking just one last time as the shorter's arms fell limp at his sides. With nothing to seek purchase of, as the man before him gave him a somber smile of farewell, he wound them around himself, body cascading to his ground, his knees catching the fall. His shoulders quaked, wordless cries tumbling from his lips like an endless stream, the hold on himself so tight as the light that held Hades faded. Dimmed.

Turned the air so cold he all but wished it would take him to him now.

No one dared move, the fragile glass atmosphere seeming to be cracked at every seam. What could they say, what could any of them do? As reeling as the revelations were, nothing could be nearly as harsh as to try and approach a man twice lost to what must have been a soulmate to the very word.

So they waited, wordlessly, until the glass fell away. After some handful of minutes in quiet agony, their Miqo'te champion stood. He said nothing as the Scions made their approach, said nothing as they made connections and assumptions, theories and conclusions. Then when they went to bid the place farewell, he stood at the edge of it. He stayed there until the Exarch painfully bid him quit the place.

Fate remained cruelest still, for the audience of one that none had bore witness to watched them file back to their place. This audience, now inspired, also took quickly to quitting the horrid memory of his home's demise, though all the wiser.

How he would enjoy to quickly enact such plans to fruition.


	2. To See the Colors of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's something different about you, and you do terribly to hide it."
> 
> "Well, I suppose I was always bad at keeping secrets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivation? For MY fanfic? Well I guess so.

Days seemed to pass by so quickly now. The things to do in order to secure his friends safely home to the Source weighed on his mind at every waking hour. He knew very little of the science magics that Beq Lugg and the Exarch would speak of when he visited them to check on their progress, his mind filling with words only to empty of them in the same instant. Alisaie was busy in Amh Araeng, the method she had been taught to hopefully treat the Light suffused patients taking all of her time. His last visit there had been brief, bringing her fresh ingredients for food and basic supplies. Her resolve had been so impressive that he couldn't help but smile. He just wished she would rest more.

Thancred, Ryne, and Urianger were still away in the Empty now that the works to be done had slowed. Feloria had been meaning to aid them, but he hadn't the strength, which seemed a paltry excuse but the three never held it to him. Perhaps he should go there soon.

Alphinaud had been lingering in the Crystarium, following sightings of "Ardbert" once more. Y'shtola had recently come back from a research assignment and was aiding the young man in how they might track him down. His goals were so obscure, what could he possibly want to create more Warriors of Light for...

The notion of maintaining a balance as Emissary seemed ridiculous. Elidibus' goal, like had been Emet-Selch's, was to rejoin the shards. Maintaining equilibrium seemed an impossible way to cause enough chaos to rejoin two worlds, of course Feloria had no idea how that even worked despite the best efforts of anyone telling him. To overthrow the balance and cause the shards to collide with the Source... How could one do that while maintaining "peace"?

A heavy sigh left the Miqo'te as he watched the bustling people below his Pendants suite. Strange to think that at one point, back home, he was like them. Excited, maybe a little afraid, to begin a journey to help others... To think... It could end up like this....

He wouldn't wish it on any of the brilliant souls that wandered the streets.

Their colors like a veritable rainbow, dancing in hazy sun rays. After his time in Emet-Selch.. Hades'... illusion of Amaurot, he had retired to the place he'd first came across Hythlodaeus, and found himself succumb to a painful ache in his skull. Unlike the Echo, he saw no visions, no memories, only felt a dull thrum in the back of his mind. From then he could see it faintly, a glow in the hearts of his companions. Some pulsed when near a sibling or a loved one, wisps of aether like energy flowing pleasantly calm from one to another. Connected.

He could see them now, too. When a young woman hugged her partner as they walked through the Crystarium gates, the flow between them coursed like a raging tide. A young child and their mother shopping about the outer stalls connected by a slow stream of similar yet just so differently colored ribbons. Every one of them had color... Colors he never had seen before. Silently he wondered what Hades' had been but shoved the thought away before it could cause him any more grief. Eyes sliding shut, Feloria took a slow breath, exhaled, and stood from his leaning to close his window. Maybe another trip to the Ocular was in order, something new perhaps learned.

Leaving the Pendants and heading straight to the grand stairs leading up to the tower took little time, and his assumption seemed correct as both Alphinaud and Y'shtola were arriving promptly as well. "Anything new on our... friend?"

Shtola snorted indignantly but offered a smile all the same. "Aye, we believe he's headed to Slitherbough, his path throughout Norvandt leads him there."

Alphinaud nodded, hand brought to his chin in thought. "We spoke with Alisaie and she had heard word of 'Ardbert' being seen in the mining villages of Amh Araeng, though she had yet to see him there's little doubt of his arrival there. I myself did more digging into Eulmore and the surrounding settlements, leaving but one more major location, since he deemed us so worthy in the Crystarium already."

Feloria crossed his arms and nodded slowly, eyes sliding shut. Elidibus, using the body, voice, and overwhelming presence of the former Warrior... It made him sick. It was hard enough to believe that Ardbert was gone. Rejoined with him, soul and all. But to be forced to see him like that, it made a knot form in his gut. What he wouldn't give to tear his soul from that form and lay it to rest once more so that the Warrior may be at peace again.

"So, do you two have a plan?"

"I was already heading back to Slitherbough on a personal note, I was going to ask you join me in case something may occur." Feloria gave the other Miqo'te a quick nod of affirmation, another smile gracing her lips. "I figured as much."

"Ryne, Thancred, and Urianger have been informed, Urianger will be meeting us here, the others are to scout for eaters."

Feloria tilted his head in question. "To outrace the so called "Hero" as it were?"

A nod from the younger, "Indeed so, if we can find an eater and kill it before he gets the chance, he'll have no leverage over the Night's Blessed and he'd be forced to leave the place before he can try and convince them as well."

With a resounding nod of agreement, Alphinaud continued forth to the Ocular, Feloria deviating his path with Y'shtola toward the Crystarium gates. They walked in silence passed the plaza, Feloria's eyes wandering mindlessly through the groups of people. The colors fascinated him to no end, and he often found it hard to not get lost in them. Hopefully a walk through Lakeland would be rest enough, the souls were as busy and overwhelming as they were beautiful and whimsical. A slow intake through his nose and a blink of his eyes, he could bid deal without them busying his vision for quite a while.

Though once through the gate and down the path leading into Lakeland proper, Y'shtola turned her gaze to him, and Feloria could feel the scrutiny. "There is something different about you, and you do terribly to hide it."

Feloria let out a breathy laugh, a sigh chasing it as he rubbed at the back of his neck. This wouldn't be as restful journey as he'd hoped. "I was never good at keeping secrets I suppose."

Shtola quirked a brow, silently biding for him to continue. The male Miqo'te tried to offer an apologetic smile before doing so. "It would seem that, after the ordeal with.. With Hades, I've gained a semblance of something I may have lost long ago." Both of Y'shtola's eyebrows were now up, ears attentive. He felt himself shrink a bit.

"I'm not sure if it was because of Ardbert's soul joining mine, or if it was something that happened when.. I said goodbye, but I can see just the smallest sliver of everyone's soul. The hue, and the connection it has to someone near them. Like a thread of fate, but not quite... More like, the love they share, maybe..."

His brow furrowed at the thought, the answer still unknown yet he was certain that was the case. If it true, he'd be certain of almost everything thus far, as if he had little reason to deny it. Hythlodaeus had mentioned it in passing when they met, that he could see the hues... Hades had used it to find Y'shtola after the incident at the Qitana Ravel. There were differences in Echoes, could this old form of seeing souls be different between those who could do so?

Y'shtola's voice interrupted his thought process, startling him as they passed through one of the little settlements along the path. "It does seem rather strange that such a power should awaken as soon as Hades was defeated though, and you claim Ardbert's soul had joined yours before the battle, to stave off the Warden's Light and give you the strength to fight on. Then, why did it only occur after..."

Feloria didn't like where this was headed, and apparently that was clear on his face because Shtola uncharacteristically dropped the thought altogether. He released a breath he hadn't felt himself holding before letting his eyes drift back to the road.

After a long bout of silence, Y'shtola let out a quiet sigh as they breached the clearing in the road that lead them straight into the Rak'tika Greatwood. "It must.. be hard."

A questioning tilt of the head prompted her to continue. "To remember things like that. I remember, as we walked through that... terrible illusion of Amaurot, you looked so pained. That you could fight at all, it must have been a sort of miracle."

The female Miqo'te let herself come to a stop in the road, placing herself a few steps ahead of Feloria. Her expression sad but also grateful in a way. "Full glad I am, that you are as brave as you are, and that you are, in most cases, alright after such a set of ordeals. To think of losing such a good friend, to grief or to death, would hurt each and every one of us to no end, I assure you." She offered a smile, to which Feloria's shocked expression couldn't help but mirror.

"Maybe one day I can tell you about what it was like, fighting that fight. It was... in short, like a second chance to protect them. But, a story for a less pressing time perhaps." Feloria offered a more genuine smile to which Y'shtola nodded, before continuing their course to the Night's Blessed's home.

The rest of their journey was swift, all had gone accord to plan, Ryne and Thancred having found the sineater and dispatching it just as quickly. Currently the group was thinking aloud, biding time for their query to show his face. It didn't take long, and Feloria took a second longer than his companions to turn and face the visage of a man he knew was no longer here with them.

When he turned, it took everything in him not to reel back. The first time he had seen this 'Ardbert' he had been nothing but a blank slate, a pale and dark comparison against the light show of souls in the Crystarium. There had been nothing to see, and it had troubled him. Now he found himself more troubled than then, and it seemed plain, especially to Y'shtola, who moved to stand at his side, passing a glance at his expression.

There was nothing but unabashed horror, and the Miqo'te felt herself reel back as well. One of Feloria's hands drifted to his chest, clutching at the fabric of his top above his heart. The other bunched into a fight at his side. And then, the imposter in front of them spoke.

"I see my assumption was correct, as usual. You've regained your... shall we call it a gift now?" The coy smile on Ardbert's lips made Feloria want to vomit, the use of his voice for something like this made him want to draw his weapon and smite the fool right then and there. Then, he scowled, voice pitching to his own. "How unfortunate that he was correct about you and your connections, killing one of those we had lost was contradictory to the plan, but it can't be helped it would seem."

Teeth grit and lips pressed in a thin line, he could feel the eyes on him everywhere. His friends were demanding a silent explanation and Feloria didn't have the words to give them. The grip on his top tightened and twisted, his sight narrowed on the imposter. "Elidibus, what is this supposed to mean, and I've no time for trivial riddles."

A whisper of "so it is him" came from behind him, and Feloria could only curtly nod before the Paragon in front of them spoke again. "Why, pray tell whatever could you mean? Your gift, I surmise, you are blatantly aware of by now. Have you not told your fellows? Tsk, how selfish." A curt shrug followed, a grin plastering across his borrowed lips. "Perhaps I should leave you to it then, my query has been hunted already so I have little reason to stay here and watch your folly."

Feloria let a growl form in his throat, though he could not will himself forward. The sickening threads in his vision blinded him as they traveled between his fingers and straight to the Ascian, a veritable rapids of soul aether, and it made him want to wretch. "You'd run again, like a coward then?"

Elidibus sneered, crystal blue eyes turning wild and violent. "Run like a coward you say? You still know nothing, your paltry memories are nothing, you. You are nothing but a shallow, pale, broken reflection of what you **think** you are. Emissary or no, if you raised your hand to me you'd falter, I know the being you once were all too well. When you reach the apex of your frivolous hunt to "remember us" as he so eloquently bid you do, then you, too will realize you stand no chance." Elidibus turned and proceeded to bring forth a broiling portal of aether, seething it seemed with his own words. "Until then, you really should let everyone in on that little secret of yours, _Asclepius_."

Feloria felt himself still, his blood running incredibly cold. It was as if he'd been shot right in the heart. His mind fogged with the ringing of that name, uttered in a tongue the Ancients of Amaurot had used. The one Hythlodaeus had used. The hand clutching his chest drifting to his mouth to cover it, trembling as he now was, he wanted to be sick. He cursed the pain in the back of his mind as the Echo kicked in, he cursed Elidibus and that _sound_ , the ringing of that name repeating over and over and over, like a whirlwind. He fell to his knees, the image of Elidibus smirking before disappearing into the void seering into his psyche as memories long forgotten once again overwhelmed him. His friends' voices so distant as he watched, and felt his body give way fully to the sheer agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pain train leaving the station at 10,000 malms a minute


	3. Amid Floral Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Elidibee, your face is too sad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been thinkin about this for days and I'm happy with how it turned out!! Some fluffy stuff that will never see the light of day again

Again, he found himself in the Phytobiological sector of the Akademia. This wasn't a rare occurrence to say the least, not these days. He would come by often when his work wasn't sending him to far and beyond reaches of the star, and luckily, his work had lulled to a slowing bliss for now. Enjoying the masses of plant life in the Akademia, as well as the living specimens that the researchers would mess with, was a welcome reprieve.

Being given the title of Elidibus some handful of millenia ago, he found quiet moments like these enjoyable. They had once been few and far between, for a reason or another. Lately he had more reason than not to come around, plantlife never really tickled his fancy but, someone special to him had recently, some couple millenia after his own title had been granted, been allowed to work in the art of creation within the department. The massive contained field Elidibus stood in was a testament to his work, a special sector snug between Phytobiology and Phantomology that Lahabrea deemed a fair enough space for the budding creation scientist.

The canister he held in his hand grew ever lighter, the water flowing over the flowers and flora before him like any other day. They seemed to rejoice at the life given to them, and Elidibus could only smile a touch. Much like their creator it seemed, joyous at any amount of love and attentiveness. It had been a fair few moons since they had seen one another, Elidibus having caught a passing glance at the bustling Akademian as both heads of the adjoining departments kept him running about. Lahabrea liked to try and enlist the aid of others in his Phantomology, perhaps Elidibus could speak to him about giving his companion a break some time soon.

"Ah, my little Elidibee is here again today!"

Elidibus fumbled with the watering canister, the voice loud and gleeful behind him giving him anything short of palpitations, nearly wearing what little water was left as it tumbled to the Akademia floor. The Emissary whipped around, careful to not topple himself or harm any of the plants in his haste, a flush of crimson coloring his face to match his mask which he hurriedly fixed of it skewed angle. The shorter Akademian let out a raucous laugh to which Elidibus hurriedly tried to silence as he scoured the room for any others. The offender waved the Emissary's hands away from him and beamed, heterochrome colors crinkling under his white mask. "I made sure no one was around, you prude."

"I-!" Elidibus bristled, flustered still though grateful that they were indeed alone in the grandiose room. With a huff he brought his hands away from the other, one pinching the bridge of his nose just under his mask, the other on his hip. "I have asked you a _multitude_ of times to _not_ call me that, especially when we are _here_."

A pout formed on the dark skinned lips of his companion, cheeks puffing just enough to make one question if he were really as old as he were. "Well I think it's a delightful name... Watching you tend to the plants so dutifully everyday, like a little honeybee! It's fitting and I will call you it as I please!" The shorter Amaurotine huffed, his hands landing squarely on his hips. Elidibus felt a groan form in his throat, but managed to compose himself by pinching the bridge of his nose a bit harder.

"Asclepius, please, do not harken me to a _honeybee_."

The Amaurotine in question's mood changed like a switch, a grin plastering across his face. "A worker bee then! Caring for their home and tending to ills and whims of others!"

Elidibus would soon break his own nose at this rate, but the glee on Asclepius' face was more overwhelming than his woeful shame at being compared to a small creature. With a restrained sigh, Elidibus let his hands fall to his sides, a smile smoothing his down turned lips. "Are you to be the queen of the hive then?"

This time it was Asclepius who bristled, cheeks turning darker and his smile turning into a gawking pout. Elidibus couldn't help but chuckle at the incoherent mutterings of the other, which only ceased when the Emissary placed a hand atop his cloaked head. The shorter turned to sulking for only a moment before closing what little distance there was between the two, arms locking around Elidibus' waist like a vice. His face buried in the mundane black cloak the Emissary wore when not working that matched his own, Asclepius let out a quiet sigh. "It's nice to be able to see you again, Elidibus. Those two have had me studying _phantom plantlife_ as if it were something we had records on already and I just, haven't the time to run away."

Elidibus could feel the scowl against his chest and he laughed, "Well you were insistent upon becoming an Akademian, and Lahabrea did grant you use of his last empty space."

"Oh, sure, _tease_ me _Elidibee_." Asclepius picked up his head to rest his chin on Elidibus' chest, glaring up at the taller. All he received was another laugh and a tussle of his hood. "I tell you I miss you and you pick at me, has your Emissary work made you so cold!"

Elidibus rolled his eyes, "You have been with Hades much too long, your theatrics are just as tiring as his."

Asclepius hummed thoughtfully, though his mood seemed to dampen a touch at the mention of one of his other companions. Elidibus drew his lips into a thin line. Perhaps it was still too fresh, Hades had been granted the title of Emet-Selch just before Asclepius had went about seeking something to tide his days with. Elidibus knew that, he could recall days he would return home and the Amaurotine would be woefully locked in another room of their living space, the people so closest to him all hurriedly performing jobs to keep Amaurot afloat. Two members of the Convocation and a leader at the Bureau of the Architect made for poor company.

Especially for Asclepius.

Elidibus could remember the first time he had met him, they were younger then, though millenia were only so young. Asclepius had hurried over to him one day, exclaiming something about being connected to one another. Their souls burned bright, he said, when they were close to each other. Aether like a rapids connected them stronger than any other. Elidibus had remembered being very, very confused.

Then, Hythlodaeus had come to the shorter's side. "Hythlo! Hythlodaeus, he is the same! We must all be connected somehow, the Eld tell me so!" He had shouted, disregarding the looks from others, disregarding Elidibus' shock and concern.

Hythlodaeus had laughed and pressed a finger to his lips, "We'll not tell Hades then."

Elidibus had wanted to leave but the look in his eyes behind his mask had been so unmistakable and genuine as Asclepius looked back at him that he couldn't bring himself to. He humored the idea of friendship. Then, stronger feelings grew and grew until Asclepius learned that his gift had been not just the Eld telling him who he was destined to meet, it was the threads of fated love. He could see others' as well. Who was destined to be with who, their souls linked by threads of soul bound aether. He was gifted with the ability to love in earnest, it gave him life and made him whole. A being full of nothing but love.

So when his every thread was shredded to a paltry trickle with how little he saw any of his companions, they had spoken with him about aiding the Akademia, Asclepius' inate conceptualization skills could aid the departments, and they could see each other more or less. That was how the bounty that they now stood in came to be.

Now, though, he still rarely got to see any of them. Elidibus usually was anywhere but Amaurot, Hythlodaeus stayed fairly busy, though he did love to shirk his duties in order to coddle Asclepius when he could. Emet-Selch had been thrust into his position when Hythlodaeus had turned it down, and he was kept busy most of his days, though one might spot Hades resting in that indoor field.

Asclepius' garden and research study was full of flowers that he said he conceptualized whenever he thought about them, they all had a varieties of medicinal uses but they were all beautiful and it always made Elidibus feel a bit embarrassed, not in a bad way of course, but nonetheless. They all visited it often, whenever Asclepius himself was too busy to cross any of their paths.

Even that, could do very little, and Asclepius would lose all zeal whenever he thought about whoever he hadn't seen in quite some time. Elidibus shouldn't have brought up Emet-Selch.

"Elidibee, your face is too sad."

Elidibus blinked, suddenly feeling fingers pressing against his cheeks, Asclepius pushing the corners of his lips up in a mock smile. The smile he had himself was sad, it made Elidibus feel worse. With a heavy sigh, the Emissary gave the shorter a small smile, if in only an apology. "My apologies, I should have not put my foot in my mouth as it were."

Asclepius offered a more genuine smile, fingers touching at the edges of the crimson mask covering Elidibus' face. There were few times when Dicentra ever hesitated, it was usually times like these, as if the thousands of years hadn't passed them at all and they hadn't shared moments like this before. Elidibus let the Akademian remove his mask, so gently as if he was touching glass, before moving to remove the pure white that covered his companion's. A scattering of white freckles emerged from behind mask, never ceasing to capture his attention. His eyes unclouded by the mask glistened, one yellow, one orange, framed with snowy white locks. They locked with the Emissary's crystal blues, causing his breath to catch just a bit before he met to slightly tip-toeing male half way, lips softly dancing together with only the flowers as witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bee boy... my magnum opus


End file.
